The War of the Adepts
by Cyberwolf Mk2
Summary: The power of alchemy is unbound so even non adepts can use limited psyenergy but not every body is happy about this. Chapter 8, Does exactly what it say on the tin, er, i mean Summary
1. Prologue

Cyberwolfmk- Hello and welcome to my first fic and in standing with tradition i have to choose a muse from the GS cast and I choose Felix.

Felix- Why me.

CW- well my friend you are the only person on my game who was never downed at all and for that i am grateful so you get the honour of being my muse.

Felix- Oh joy.

CW- Be Quiet and do the disclaimer.

Felix- Cyberwolfmk does not own the rights to golden sun or golden sun the lost age but he dose own all other characters in this fic that do not appear in the game so there.

The War Of The Adepts

Prologue

Explosions of psynergy where occurring all around and Sara was scared and she had every right to be its not every day that a group of four seemingly psychotic adepts turn up in the middle of Kalay start blowing it to smithereens with all the different attacks know to man and beast shouting things like "unworthy souls" and "pure born" this was way to confusing.

Sara was ashamed of her self for feeling afraid as she was from proxion and should be a proud worrier but being raised from the age of 1 in Imil will can kind of put a dampener on that.

A hand grabbed her shoulder and she wheeled round but to her relief it was her friend and feel adept Adele "we have to hide" she whispered "and I know just the place" and with that she took hold of Sara's hand and they ran to a small cave on the outskirts of Kalay, as fast as they could.

The pair only stopped twice once to avoid a cycle beam attack which in Sara's words was "way to close for comfort" and a second time watch in horror as the statue of the town hero Ivan was blasted from all sides by all four elements. Once there the two young women looked at the ruin that was once Kalay and just prayed the attackers would not come anywhere near there hiding place.

CW- And that's the end of that chapter the next one should be up in oh about 10 minutes.

Felix- you already have it written up don't you

CW - yep anyhow be back soon


	2. Wagons and Wolves

CW- here you go the first proper chapter just like i promised

Felix-that's right he may be a lowsy gamer/writer/human being but CW's no liar

CW- you can be replaced you know so hurry up and do the disclaimer

Felix-Cyberwolfmk dose not own the rights to golden sun but he dose own a giant laser so no stealing or else

CW- On with the fic

"Derrick" talking –Derrick- thinking/speaking to djinn/thought mind read

The War Of The Adepts

Chapter 1- Wagons and wolves

Derrick opened his purple eyes and looked back at his home town of New Vale hoping that he would see it again and that the visions of the attack were just that but then part of him was glad to be away from the village as he was one of the few Jupiter adepts so stood out slightly in that respect, also among his piers he was the only one who would not take part in the meditation and calm contemplation that is classic of his clan and instead focused on his sword skills and combat psynergy this cave anyone who saw him the impression he was aligned with Venus but all you had to was talk to him and you knew he was of the wind that and he is descended from the great sorceress Sheba.

What's up Derrick- asked a voice inside his head -nothing Blitz just thinking why you ask- the young man replied -because Breath and Ether are worried about you and you have not said a word since we left New Vale- the three djinn had been with him for four years now after inherited there protection on his fourteenth birthday "lost in your own little world as usual ay Derrick" came a soft female voice from outside derricks head he turned round to see a woman not 1 year younger than he was smiling at him and guiding the horses pulling the wagon they were currently on "oh quit it Jess you're supposed to be watching the road remember" he said, not harshly but with enough force that she turned round and returned to her task but still with a smile –I will never understand women-.

Jessica was the designated healer of the pair following the one fighter one healer rule and her being a Venus adept helped with this a lot as she had her cure and bless (think wish or aura but for Venus) for healing and Gaia or Growth for attack which as derrick remembered it is not fun to be on the receiving end of which not surprising since she is descended directly from the great Felix, just as or hero was starting to reminisce about the time Jessica blasted him half way across the village square for reading her mind he felt the pace of the wagon quicken "what's up Jess" he enquired "we have some company, a wolf pack, six of them if my count is right I'll try and out run them" –Oh boy some fun at last- thought Derrick as he picked up his broadsword and jumped of the back of the wagon a big grin on his face using a gust of wind to help him land properly "DERRICK COME BACK HERE NOW" shouted Jessica but he was not listening he was in a battle and that was all that mattered right now.

The six wolves had seen there prey leave the wagon and so quickened there pace but they where not ready for what happened next there target stretched out a hand, a purple aura flared around him and it called out something they did not under stand but without waning half the group was vaporized after being struck by lightning, this cause the wolves to get angry but the was more to come the preys aura flared up again except this time a cyclone engulfed him and caused him to dash at the leader, when they connected the resulting strike sliced him in two causing the last two to split up and try a pincer movement.

Derrick turned two the fifth wolf and unleashed Blitz upon it causing it to vaporize also just as had finished his attack he heard a familiar voices cry out "GROWTH" he turned round to se the last wolf inches away from him covered in vines and struggling to break free "try to get behind me will you well TAKE THIS!" and with that he rammed his sword right between the wolf's eyes killing it instantly "well if you have finished playing hero for the day" said Jessica with a hint of laugh in her voice "we had better get going or we will never find out what happened to Kalay.

CW- So what did you think of your great great grand daughter then Felix.

Felix- Yeah my descendant is a girl that absolutely fantastic women are half the worriers men are.

CW- I'll tell Jenna you said that.

Felix-You wouldn't dare.

CW- Try me OH JENNA FELIX JUST SAID ALL WOMEN ARE WEAK!

Felix- I'm outta here.

Jenna- where is that no good brother of mine i'll kill him.

CW- he went that way (pointing towards a giant dust trail) anyhow the next chapter is under is under construction so me and Felix will be back weather you like it or not.

Jenna- Not if I have any thing to say about. (starts following Felix's trail and reading a serpent fume attack)


	3. Talking and Training

CW- well i am back just like i promised and after some advise i have tried to make this chapter much longer I would have been quicker but got a ds last Friday and it's a PAL one take that rest of Europe.

Felix- WOLF!

CW- yes Felix how can i help you

Felix- you are going to pay for setting my sister on me last chapter

CW- I don't think so

Felix- And why is that

CW- Because you cape is on fire

Felix- OMG Piers, Mia, Heck I'd settle for Alex anyone with douse HELP

CW- guess that means i need some one else to do the disclaimer Heck I'll get my ds to do it

Nintendo ds- Cyberwolfmk does not own the rights to golden sun but he does own me (Please help me)

The War of the Adepts

Talking and Training

The wagon carrying Derrick and Jessica moved slowly into Vault, the horse pulling the wagon was moving very slowly as the attack by the wolves had shook it up pretty badly and this despite Jessica's constant efforts meant it would go no faster than a slow trot so the pair had resigned to rest in Vault for the night just so the poor creature could regain control of its nerves, Derrick on the other had had not stopped buzzing and insisted on telling Jessica, his Djinn and even the horse about it over and over and only stopped when his companion told him that if he was not quiet she would sleep at the inn and he would get to sleep with the horse.

"Oh come Jess that's harsh" Derrick complained "well if you will keep going on and on about it that's what is going to happen to you and if I recall correctly mister hero if it was not for me that last wolf would be tucking into some Derrick pie right about now" Jessica was going slightly red in the face due to lack of breath at this all Derrick could do was lower his head and mumble a "sorry Jess" after which she almost immediately perked up "all right apology accepted now get you stuff together for the night.

The two exited out the back of the wagon Derrick unhitching the horse and Jessica leading it of to the stables where the stable hand kept asking questions about "how this poor beast got like this" or "I have not seen a horse this freaked out since a troll got into the stalls and ate one of them" all she could do was keep saying she did not know and hurry out of there before more questions where asked.

Meanwhile at the inn Derrick had a problem, there was only one room at the inn and even thought it had separate beds he did not think Jess might be very happy with him if he just got it and then it would be bye-bye inn hello horse stable or if he did nothing and she did not care then Jessica would be making fun of him for weeks after, while Derrick was contemplating this dilemma the woman at the front desk was getting very worried by this young man that after being told they only had one room and it had two beds when completely silent for ten minutes this was stating to creep her out especially since the young mans eyes seemed to have weird lights moving around behind them luckily Jessica entered enquired about the room, agreed about the price, paid turned punched Derrick in the arm and drag him off to there room with out another word and Derrick rubbing his arm all the way up the stair the woman just turned bowed her head and sighed "kids these days"

The room was pretty average by inn standards but the travels were grateful none the less, the beds where either side of the room from each other with a screen in-between so that they could have some privacy when needed Derrick dumped his pack on his own bed and sat on the windowsill that was facing out towards Kalay and there next destination "what are you thinking about Dear" he looked round to se Jessica lying across her own bed head resting on her hands and feet in the air "I was just hoping that the vision was wrong and we have nothing to worry about" he sighed "but when has a vision that strong been wrong" the young venusian replied and Derrick had to agree.

Derrick never really had visions of any sort but this one had been so vivid and strong that every Jupiter adept in the village no matter of age or skill was in a trance like state for almost three hours derrick still saw that poor woman's face when he shut his eyes, the shouts of fear, the destruction of Ivan's statue at this point a storm seemed to be brewing outside,

The wind increasing in strength with Derrick's declining mood Jessica noticing this quickly brought him back to his senses by throwing a pillow at him looking out the window Derrick turned and with a sheepish grin "sorry seems I got a bit carried away" Jessica sighed and moved be hind the screen to get changed "we had get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us" she called across "ok jess "Derrick called quickly changing into his night clothing and hopping into bed falling asleep almost instantly.

Derrick awoke early the next morning and quickly changed into he pants and tunic then attaching his breast plate, tying on his blood red cape and slinging his sword over his back he left the room and the sleeping Jessica and make his way to just out side the gates of Vault drew his sword from its sheath and started his daily training regime making precise movements always planning 2 or 3 sword strokes ahead because this was the way of Jupiter always planning gathering info even if derrick was not the conventional wind adept his mind still worked the same way he then turned to the to a dead tree some meters away held out his hand focused his mind and his energy and called out "TWISTER STRIKE" a vortex of air engulfed him and carried the warrior towards the poor tree at high speed ending in a massive smash that cleaved the target in two right down to the stump.

"I never get tired of seeing you do that" Derrick wheeled round to se his female companion leaning against the main gate surrounded by a few open mouth guards "but if you were going to show off your psynergy then you should have waited foe me and we could have should them our special trick" she added with a wide smile "well there is no time like the present" Derrick smiled back and sheathed his sword focusing his mind and using mind read to link it to that of Jessica's They would need near perfect timing for this " alright boys" Jessica called to their audience "you may want to get to a safe distance this will be quite a show" positioning herself next to Derrick and getting ready to unleash their ultimate attack.

CW- and if you want to know what that attack is you will have to read my next chapter

Felix- that is just cheap you know that

CW- Yep anyhow how was it good bad any advice is welcome oh and here is a shout out to goldensungeek and Spacejoe thanks for the advise i will try to remember it PEACE.

Felix- you have some serious mental issues.


	4. Fusion and New Friends

CW- Horray the next chapter is up and thank you to you kind people who reviewed out there

Felix-''sigh'' its all right for some ain't it

CW: whats the matter Felix

Felix- My cape is completely burnt up and it was my favorite one too

CW- well why don't you try this one on it is black though

Felix-''puts on cape" this is great where did you get it from

CW- well erm

Darth Vader-He stole it from me ''vader breathing''

Felix-ah Darth Vader i am outta hear ''runs of leaving cape"

CW-oh great thank darth you scared of my muse now you will have to do the disclaimer

Darth Vader-Cyberwolmk does not own golden sun or star wars but he dose have a death star so no plagerism or tatooine gets it' "more vader breathing''

* * *

The War of the Adepts

Fusion and New friends

Derrick and Jessica stood only feet apart both focusing their energies and reading themselves for the power that was about be unleashed.

The soldiers at the main gate could only at the power they could feel building heck to these guys psynergys like mind read and beam where something to be envied this on the other hand was beyond the realms of any power they had seen before.

"What should we target" said Derrick with a bit of effort, channelling this much energy is not easy "How about the remains of the tree you attacked earlier" replied Jessica the same strain on her voice as well "ok on my mark we start the incantation" and with that their bodies stiffened, their eyes glowed bright and the spoke out in unison.

"Powers of Venus and Jupiter join together; Gather you might and unleash you combined fury…SANDSTORM"

The instant the pair had finished a mighty gale caring with in what seemed, to all on lookers, to be the entire sand content of a large desert all that could be seen during the attack was walls of sand accompanied buy the sound of a rushing gale.

Once the wind had died down all that remained of the tree was a rather large root our two heroes though quite exhausted due to the amount of energy used were quite pleased with themselves.

"Well that was an attack and a half ay Jess" panted Derrick his hands on his knees. "You expected anything less than full power" She smiled back her long auburn hair sticking out in all directions but a look of pure joy on here face after the success full execution of there psynergy fusion attack.

"Well if we are done showing off I believe it is time we moved on we do have a mission to complete remember" Jessica said after locating her hair band and tying her hair back into a ponytail as her ancestor used to do

"Alright alright but you have to get the horse cause I don't think that thing trusts me since the whole wolf incident" and with that they set off again on there way not as fast as would have liked the horse was as jittery as ever but eventually they made to Kalay.

"It should be just over this hill OH MY HOLY JUPITER!" Derrick could not hold in the shock at seeing the normal bustling city that was Kalay reduced to a pile of burning rubble "the visions where right Kalay was attacked" Jessica sighed an expression of pure horror on her face.

"This place was not attacked it was massacred and if every find the one's who did this they are gonna pray to sol that they had never been born" Derrick growled his right hand griping the hilt of his sword as he said it once again storm clouds began together as Derrick began to lose his temper.

Looking quickly round for something round for something to distract Derrick before the storm he was summoning destroyed Kalay even further and the see saw something that caught her eye and made her gasp.

"Derrick Derrick look over there that cave has ice over the front" she jumped up and down excitedly rocking the wagon "so what is you point" Derrick asked calming both of them down and causing Jessica to first almost fall over and second hit him hard round the back of the head.

"You idiot my point is that it is psynergeic ice and it has peen cast from the inside of the cave so whoever cast it will still be inside" after the speech Jessica had to take a large breath to recover and to this Derrick Could only reply "oh".

As the pair made the way down the hill towards the cave more of the devastation that was Kalay became visible the old weapon shop had completely collapsed as if it very foundations had been moved,

The inn had been melted down to leave nothing but a bubbling mess oh molten rock,

Next to the inn, the armour shop looked as thought it had be blown over by a force 10 gale

Worst of all was the palace which was coated in several inches of clear blue ice, what made it worse was that you could still see solder caught in the ice mid action all with a look of pure horror on there face.

Now this sight caused two thoughts two occur in the back of Derricks mind,

Firstly that the adepts who did this where extremely power full and well organised and secondly that only the bodies of solders seemed to be about there seemed to be no civilian casualties as far as he could see but what that mean he could not tell.

Once at the cave entrance Derrick taped his sword against the ice "yup that was cause by psynergy alright" Jessica just sighed at him and shock her head derrick was about to say something when a cry came out from behind the ice "CANNON",

"Oh dear Jupiter DUCK AND COVER" Derrick yelled as he grabbed Jessica and pulled her to the floor as a blast fire psynergy blasted throw the ice and over there heads after which they heard a female voice "you know I don't think that was completely necessary Sara".

Derrick looked up from the dirt to see two young women not much different in age than Jessica the first one had shoulder length red hair and by the skin was almost definitely from Prox and logic taking over he realised it was her that had released the djinn upon them as all proxions are mars adepts.

The other had to be allied with mercury there for the appearance was a dead give away what with short blue hair and deep blue eyes also there was none else there and someone would have had to of summoned the ice.

"Well what did you want me to do Adele first four psycho adepts turn up and destroy our home killing everybody who can use psynergy they see and carting of the rest to lord knows where and then we ha" "are you saying that only four adepts did all that I one night" Derrick interrupted the feud it was obvious to him now that these two where the one from the vision the red head being Sara and the mercurian being Adele and now he wanted some answers.

"Yes, There was only four of them one for each element" It was Adele that spoke this time "they attack not long after sun down two days ago"

She closed her eyes trying to shut out the memories.

"We were both at the inn you see" added Sara "we travelling to Prox so that Adele could see my home land and mars lighthouse then this happened so we have been hiding here ever since"

"Do you know which way they went with the prisoners" Jessica added finally joining the convocation dusting her self off and glaring slightly at Derrick for causing her to be covered in the dust.

"Don't worry about that because you will soon be joining them" the four all turned to see a man in his mid to late twenties coming towards then wearing robes of a deep brown but holding no weapon "surrender now and you will be treated with mercy"

"Oh thank Sol" Derrick grinned drawing his sword "all this talking was making me board".

* * *

CW-well that is another chapter done i promice more violence next chapter and if you want to learn about Psynergy fusion attacks the whole think is in my profile if you need more info email me cause i doubt i will put it in the fic unless asked 

Felix-Has vader gone yet

CW-yes he has and as an appologie try on this cape i just got you

Felix-no way who did you steal off this time

Superman-Hey give me my cape back

Felix-Wolf

CW-yes?

Felix- you know that i am going to get you back for this right

CW-keep dreaming hero keep dreaming


	5. Combat and Conclutions

CW- Finally another chapter a real one this time with fighting at last my fic lives up to its genre

Felix- So what's going to happen to me this time?

CW- Well in this you're going to fight someone as well either The Terminator, Your sister or Joe your choice

Felix- that's easy I pick that Joe guy

CW- ok FIGHT

Joe- hen-shin a go-go baby (one viewitful Joe transformation later) you want some well come and get it

Felix- what are you some sort of mega man

Viewitful Joe- that enough outta you

Felix-Ow, Ahh, Oh Venus No, SOMEONE HELP ME!

CW- Ok it looks like Felix is a bit tide up at the moment so Terminator you do the disclaimer.

Terminator-Cyberwolfmk does not own golden sun but the story is his so no copying or you will be terminated.

* * *

War of the Adepts

Combat and conclusions

"You have guts boy and some sense of power but it is foolish to fight as you will only lose and be taken to my master" the weird robed man said s he walked up the hill towards them while derrick took a defensive stance in front of the three women, Jessica, Adele and Sara al took positions so that if need be they could launch attacks without harming there self-appointed protector.

"Or you could just surrender either way you will be coming with me" the man continued, he had now stopped several paces away from derrick and had begun to such him with his eyes as if gauging the young warriors power.

"Who are you" Derrick barked "I don't like fighting an opponent who's name I don't know" at this the man looked up first at Sara, then Jessica and Adele who where standing together and then at Derrick "I am Lester one of the servants of the Great Lady Ceradus" he said with a smirk on his face "and I have been sent her to get you" he said pointing to Sara "and you" this time pointing at Adele but while I'm here I will take you two as well it will save effort later on .

"You mean you and your three friends destroyed all of Kalay just to get me and Sara!" Adele shouted getting quite irate Jessica placing a hand on her shoulder to calm her down "oh no we had this place targeted for a while we where just waiting for a moment to attack and when we heard you two would be hear we decided to strike".

"But why the people of Kalay are peaceful what could they have done to you?" Jessica asked and at this Lester just laughed "what have they done? I will tell you what they have done little girl, they where misusing the holy power of alchemy, it is not meant to be wielded by fools like them, only we the pure born adepts like you and I have the right to wield it"

"That is the biggest pile of crap I have ever heard Sol only knows where you got that from" Derrick jeered and at this Lester got quite angry "how dare you insult the ideals of my order for that you shall pay MOTHER GAIA!".

The ground underneath where Derrick had just been exploded in a stream of golden energy luckily he had expected the attack as it was just the just the response he was looking for now running towards Lester at full tilt, sword raised, with no weapon the fight should have been over then for Lester,

But it wasn't, raising his hand Lester summoned a wall of stone to block Derrick's attack Sara seeing this swiftly let of a volley of beam attacks though these too were blocked by the stone walls Derrick tried attack while Lester as preoccupied by blocking Sara's beams but it was no use another wall just blocked his path.

This is getting ridiculous- Derrick thought – how can get him if these stone walls are in the way- Derrick kept his train of thought even when he hand to avoid a clay spire attack after which Jessica and Adele joined Sara's barrage of attacks giving derrick time to think clearly.

I could seal his psynergy with bind but the seal would be broken by the time I got the walls down, so we need a way to seal his psynergy and remove the walls at the same time- just then inspiration struck and he contacted Jessica through mind read of course Lester could see it but he would not know what was being said

Jess try synchronizing with Adele it may be our only chance- at this Jessica gave derrick a nod as he dashed back towards Lester who had his hands full with Sara her beam attacks destroying his shields almost as fast as he could summon them "Adele follow my lead thing are going to get weird" Jessica said to the murcurian next to her who just nodded and followed Jessica's example by focusing her energies.

The fight was harder than Lester had expected, the only one he had thought would fight was Derrick but then Sara had started blasting him and his defense had become more difficult to maintain but he had managed it, he was just readying another mother Gaia attack when he heard something that mad his blood run cold.

"Powers of Venus and Mercury join together, gather your might and unleash your combined fury…MUDSLIDE"

Before he could react a giant torrent of mud came down the hill at Lester taking all of his defensive barriers with it, how he was not swept away he will never know, soon as the mud stopped and before he could gather himself Lester heard another voice ring out "BIND" this time it was Derrick sealing his psynergy, He could do nothing as the triangle of energy blocked his powers and left him completely defenseless, as he saw derrick running at him sword ready Lester waited for the end.

When Derrick reached Lester he did something not Adele, Sara or Lester expected he turned his sword and bashed Lester over he back ok the head with the flat of his sword knocking him out.

"Why didn't you kill him after all he has done he deserves it" Sara called to Derrick "firstly I was taught never to take another persons life if I could help it" he replied "and secondly I don't know about you but I want answers and I can't mind read a dead man" Derrick added with a bit of a grin.

The three women sat round the camp fire waiting talking, it was late evening and they had decided to make camp a couple of miles from the ruins of Kalay just incase some of Lester's friends were about,

"So how long have you two know each other" Jessica asked the other two adepts trying to keep the convocation away from the attack "Well we have know each other since I don't know when, Sara is like a member of my family" Adele spoke up, at the mention of family Sara went all sullen which really puzzled Jessica,

"What's the matter Sara?" she asked the proxion who look up into the fire before starting to talk "I'm an orphan and if it was not for Adele's father finding me in the snow outside Imil I would be dead right now" at this Jessica's jaw just dropped but before the convocation could continue a call got there attention.

"That should about do" said Derrick as he stood up from bound and still out cold Lester the glow of psynergy leaving his eyes and joined the other three round the camp fire sitting down between Jessica and Sara all of them giving him intent looks.

"Well, what did you find out" Jessica asked impatiently "Well not a lot but what I did find out is a bit of a bomb shell" Derrick took a deep breath and continued "Firstly it seems that that guy is the least of our worries as there are about fifty more just like him and then there's that Lady Ceradus he mentioned apparently he is quite powerful".

At this everyone was quiet so Derrick continued on "Also they seemed to be after certain adepts us four included" Derrick that information sink in before Sara spoke up "but why are we so special" "well in the case of me, Jessica and Adele it is because of our ancestry" Derrick replied but this just puzzled Adele further "my ancestry want is so special about that".

"Believe it or not or the descendant of Isaac and Mia" Derrick told Adele who's jaw practically hit the ground.

"Jessica and I are the great great grandkids of Felix and Sheba respectively" at this Adele's mouth opened even wider "but why do they want me "Sara added a little downtrodden "well it is apparently because you are from prox But even if you weren't with the kind of power you where displaying earlier is any indication they would probably still be after you" at this Sara's blue cheeks turned slightly red Jessica and Adele noticed this but Derrick being a typical bloke didn't and kept talking.

"So now we have to decide what we are going to do next" Derrick added finally "well the way I see it we have two options" Jessica started "one we go into hiding and what for them to blow up everything till they find as they did with Kalay" "I don't like the sound of that" Adele added "or we could try and find them and shut the lot down",

"Now that I like the sound of" Derrick shouted jumping up of the ground "Yeah that diffiently is the better of the two ideas" said Sara also standing up "alright so it is decided we set of tomorrow it Derrick can discern a direction we have to travel" Jessica said getting up to join the other two "I'll get on it right away" and with that he headed back to where Lester lay as the others began to set up the tents for the night.

* * *

CW- So how was that for a more interesting target Rozzlyn I hope you liked it 

Felix- Ow my kidneys

CW- are you ok Felix

Felix- of course I'm not ok I just got beaten by guy in a power ranger outfit

CW- I would not say things like that Joe might hear

Felix- I despise you if I could walk I would leave right now

CW-Quiet you, any ways please review it keeps me motivated and it is nice to know people are reading your work.


	6. Science and Snoring

CW: - I'm back with an unfortunately short chapter but it is quite important I think any way

Felix: - how care's what you think I still cannot walk

CW: - That's alright Felix I got you a doctor

Felix: - Who is it

Dr Mario: - it's a me Dr Mario

Felix: - oh no

CW: - hey doc while you are here could you do the disclaimer

Dr Mario: - Cyberwolfmk does not own golden sun but he does own psynergy fusion and all original characters now say ah.

The war of the Adepts

Science and snoring

The four travelers where all preparing to camp out for the night, the putting up of the tents had been slow going until Derrick had finished reading Lester's mind and started to help out after telling the others that they would have to head in the direction of Tolbi as the base was somewhere near there.

Derrick volunteered to take the first watch but was unable to do so as he managed to fall asleep while putting up the girl's tent from over exerting himself by using mind read for almost two hours straight so instead Sara took the first watch leaving a completely drained Derrick to sleep in his small tent opposite the large one belonging to the girls.

"Jessica can I ask you a question?" said a partially yawning Adele "I told you to call me Jess and sure shoot" Jessica replied grinning she had missed having other girls to talk to "What on Wayard was that attack we use earlier today?" at this Jessica sat up and stretched then stood up "if you really want to know we should make something to drink it's going to be a long explanation".

After the two went and got Sara and then made themselves some hot chocolate, Jessica sat down in the tent holding her mug tight "So you want to know about psynergy fusion than do you" the other two simply nodded "alright then I'll tell you what I know"

"Well you probably both now about the journey of the great heroes and there battles?" again all Sara and Adele did was nod "them you will remember the parts of the stories with Fusion dragon atop Venus lighthouse and the Doom dragon atop Mars lighthouse?"

"Yeah apparently they were adepts originally weren't they?" Adele asked at this Jessica just smiled "yes they were, the Fusion dragon was Saturos and Menardi two adepts of the mars clan and the Doom dragon was Felix and Jenna's parents and Isaac's dad".

"The Dragons where formed from the total unification of the subject's psynergies and bodies" Jessica continued "but this is very dangerous and even if the resulting beast is victorious the likely hood of survival after the resulting battle is slim to say the least".

After this Jessica took a drink of her hot chocolate to allow the information to sink in and once she was sure it had she started again.

"Psynergy fusion uses the same principle as those transformations but only a part of the involved adepts energy is used and it is released in a short burst" at this Sara lit up with a spark of realization "the result is only slightly less powerful but much less deadly to the user's".

"But what about the incitation that is spoken before the attack I have never seen a psynergy technique that required one before?" asked Sara who was becoming more and more interested buy the second "well I'm not sure it just seems to come out after a while into the attack you don't feel like you anymore you feel like something bigger" said Jessica finding it hard to get the words right.

"I think I know what you mean I could feel something else when we attacked earlier today it felt warm and comforting yet solid" Adele added at this Jessica gained a puzzled look "Yeah today it felt like something cool and flowing but it was also sharp was with me but when I attack with derrick it feels different its like something gentle flows round me but also its also forceful at the same time" at this Sara gave out a cry "I got it".

"Well what ever it is don't give it to me" said Adele sarcastically which earned her a whack from Sara's pillow "no you fool I know what was you where feeling, it was each others psynergy" at this the other two just made an 'o' shape with there mouths feeling as stupid as they looked, Sara was just about to rub it in when a loud noise distracted them.

"What the Mars was that?" Sara shouted the color draining from her already pale face "that was Derrick snoring it's alright once you get use to it but it can be annoying at first" Jessica said in a matter-of-fact way at this Sara and Adele both gave her looks saying how do you know.

"Before you ask Derrick and I have been going out on missions together for nearly a year now and sometimes we have to share a room at an inn" this explanation was accepted but before anyone could say anything more another very loud snore from Derrick was herd causing the to frown "we have to do something about that" Sara said the other two just nodded in agreement.

It was an experience Derrick will never forget, he woke up the next morning feeling wet and very cold and he could not for the life him figure out why, it was only when a drop of water landed in his eye making him open them fully seeing he was in a giant dome of ice that was once his tent, most likely Adele's handy work "Ah the joys of camping with three women adepts" he sighed preparing a flash bolt.

It was revenge time.

Felix: - that seemed mostly pointless.

CW: - yeah well I wanted to get the psynergy fusion explanation in and this looked like the best way to do it now to answer my reviews, spacejoe I am glad you like the whole fusion thing and I hope you agree with the explanation, Goldensungeek what I was trying to do with Lester and I am sorry if I did not put it across was that these guys want all none adept psynergy users destroyed as for what they want our four heroes for you will have to wait and see.

Felix: - Great now that I can walk again I am outta here

CW:-I don't think so Felix (Felix falls into conveniently placed hole)

Felix: - WOLF I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!

CW: - Behave or I will leave you in there till the next chapter.

Felix:-...

CW: - that's better any way please review it is nice to know that you are reading and also of any improvements that can be made.


	7. Travel and Trials to come

CW: - I'm back with a brand new chapter and three completed assignment under my belt, not bad for a weeks work really.

Felix: - Oh great another chance for me to get mangled.

CW: - No not this week, I have decided to be nice and not have you attacked.

Felix: - Cannot remember the last time that happened.

CW: - The prologue I believe anyway you know the drill disclaimer time.

Felix: - Cyberwolfmk does not own golden sun but he does own this fic, the characters and psynergy fusion.

CW: - Remember, March 14 2005, UK Ds launch day, a holy day of calm reflection and gaming.

* * *

The War of the Adepts

Travels and Trials to come

The four travellers set of from Kalay the next day in the direction derrick had indicated with a still unconscious Lester in the back of the wagon.

The group had took what they could from the ruins of Kalay as they did not have much in the way of provisions and also they needed to try and find Sara and Adele some weapons

When it came to finding food there was not much to be found that was unspoiled but the managed to find enough to last them to Tolbi at least.

In the way of weapons all that could be found was an axe, a bow and a spear that had looked like it had belonged to one of Kalay's soldiers,

Since few usable arrows could be found for the bow Adele took it and using her psynergy tried and failed to make an arrow out of ice that would fire and not shatter while leaving the bow,

"Don't worry about it Adele you get it with time and practice" said Sara who had taken the spear and was twirling it around in her hands and nearly hitting Jessica

"Hey, be careful with that thing you almost took my ear off" Jessica said jumping back and holding her ear to check it was still attached.

Derrick was a little away from the conversation between the girls trying out the axe he had found, It was nothing special by most standards and it had some extra weight that derrick would need to get use to if he was going to use it in regular combat but that and it's sharper edge made it superior to his broadsword offensively.

"It never hurts to have an extra weapon at your side" hesaidthen called to the girls that they should be on their way and then walked off towards where the horse and wagon was tethered.

The three watched derrick walk off and slowly walked down to where he was,

"I think he is still mad at us" Adele said remembering what she had done to Derrick's tent,

"Yeah well wouldn't you be if had had your whole tent frozen while you slept?" Sara replied with a bit of grin,

"Yeah but he didn't have to come out blasting at us with lightning did he?" Jessica added knowing full well that was what she had expected to happen.

They reached the wagon before while still in conversation making Derrick inwardly groaned because he knew they would be talking about his outburst that morning,

He sat up in the driver's seat and grabbed the reins as Jessica untied the horse and then got in the back with Sara, Adele and Lester.

Derrick gave a tug on the reins and the horse set off towards Tolbi, they where finally underway.

* * *

Meanwhile in a cave several miles away from Tolbi someone was getting quite irate,

"What do you mean he lost! My warriors are not supposed to lose! How could this of happened!" she glared at the man in front of her waiting for his response,

"But Lady Ceradus, Lester was not one of our best and he was out numbered 4 to 1" the man replied knowing however that this would not be enough to calm her,

"That is no excuse I want them made an example of!" at this point another man came in whispered to the first and then made a hurried exit.

"Good news my lady the people who beat Lester only knocked him out and have him with them" as he said this he smiled knowing that this would at least make her calm down a little.

"Perfect that means we can track them using his aura" Lady Ceradus said a slight smile on her face,

"Go, find out there location and send out warriors to there location, you know what to do when you find them" at this the man bowed and left leaving her with pictures of victory in her mind.

"Do we have a location?" the man asked to the woman on his left,

"Yes he is in transit heading this direction, going around the Karagol Sea, what course of action should we take Duncan?",

"Where are the other three from Lester's party?" Duncan asked a plan forming in his head

"They are one and half days a head of them with the prisoners taken from Kalay also" the woman replied,

"Send a message to them" Duncan said

"Tell them that they are to Wait where they are and ambush the fools when they arrive at there location" at this the woman just nodded and left.

Soon- thought Duncan

– The lady will have her way and we will rule all of Weyard- a smile now came to his lips

– It is only a matter of time-.

* * *

The going had been quiet for the four since they had set out that morning, passing the boat docks which had been abandoned most likely due to the incident in Kalay,

Following the coast along made the possibility of getting lost minimal which meant that derrick did not need to pay much attention to the road,

After a while Adele came and sat next to him.

"I could take the reins for bit if you want" she asked hoping to get Derrick out of the mood he was in,

"No thanks I'm fine" He answered with out taking his eyes of the road, at this Adele was a little crestfallen

–how can someone react this badly to such a small joke- she thought as she left him to rejoin Sara and Jessica who where playing cards.

"Let me guess he still in a mood?" Sara asked studying her hand carefully,

"Yup, I have never seen someone have such a sense of humour failure" Adele replied looking out the back seeing mountains on the left and the sea on the right and turning her gaze to the sea she smiled, the sound of water always made her smile.

"All you need to do is apologise to him" Jessica said her poker face on,

"Apologise why would that do it, it was only a joke plus it stopped us hearing his snoring" Adele said a bit taken a back by this,

"Well Derrick is a bit weird like that" Jessica said,

"Last time I played a practical joke on him he would not talk to me properly for about a week" smiling as she remembered what she did.

"Well then it looks like you've got no choice either this becomes the most awkward mission of all time" Sara said looking up at the miles away Adele

"Or you say sorry"

"Alright I'll do it" Adele said reluctantly looking away from the sea and made her way to derrick was wandering how on Weyard she was going to do this and that there was no way that Derrick did not hear the whole convocation.

Sitting down next to him and getting no response there was no choice but say it,

"Look Derrick I'm sorry I turned your tent to ice" she said quickly turning towards the sea,

"And I'm sorry I went nuts and cast flash bolt at you three" came Derrick's response,

"And I'm also sorry I've been cold to you since then" at this Adele turned round and smiled

"Apology accepted" and hearing a cry of rage from Sara continued

"I think it's my turn to lose to Jessica"

* * *

CW: -Another chapter down and now for the shout outs, Rozzlyn once again thanks for defending me and for the massive review I mean wow that thing is bigger than my first two chapters combined I think, GoldenSunGeek I keep writing you reviewing, deal, good. Everyone gets a golden sun plushie on me, your character choice

Felix: - Can I have one?

CW: - Ok Ok which one do you want.

Felix: - A Garet one please.

CW: - Ok here you go (hands Felix plushie)

Felix: - Die Garet die (starts ripping apart plushie) this is what you get for making my sister fall in love with you.

CW: -Ok that just disturbing, anyways see you next chapter PEACE.


	8. Swords and Spirit

CW:-Hooray another chapter at last.

Felix: - Oh great what's going to happen this week.

CW: -Well, you pick someone to fight and I use this teleporter to bring them in.

Felix: - And what if I refuse to do this.

CW: - Then I get to pick and you get attacked anyway hehehe.

Felix:- Alright, I pick, um, Eliwood from fire emblem 7.

CW: - Ah good choice, ok Teleporter on.

Megaman X:- What am I doing here.

CW: - OH crap that is the last time I use Linux, oh well you two, fight, NOW!

Megaman X: -Alright then, Charge shot

Felix:- What's that going to 'BAM' Oh sol my arm, where the hell is my arm.

CW: - Um, X, since you nearly killed my muse and all

Megaman X: - Cyberwolfmk does not own golden sun or me (Thank god) but he does own the stupid teleporter that brought me here

* * *

War of the adepts

Swords and Spirit

It had been a day since the four had set out from Kalay and they where making good time,

The night had been clear which was lucky for derrick as he did not have a tent anymore and had to sleep under the stars.

Jessica awoke to the sight of an empty tent and the sounds of weapons being hit off each other,

Dressing quickly and finding an apple for breakfast, she walked towards the sounds,

As she walked towards the beach where the sounds were coming from, Jessica went past the wagon and the unconscious Lester that was aboard it,

The sooner we get to Tolbi and get that guy put away the better- Jessica thought.

Then just as she rounded the tree she saw who was making all the noise and couldn't help but smile,

Derrick and Sara were sparing, with Derrick showing Sara some basic moves and having her try them out on him,

She never actually hit Derrick of course, he would block every strike that came his way, but that was not the point,

It was the fact that Sara learning to be the warrior they all knew she could be, but never had the training to realize it.

Jessica looked round to see Adele, sitting on a rock watching intently,

"Quite a show eh" Jessica said prompting the young mercurian to turn and smile at her,

"Yes it is, they've been at it for a while" Adele replied turning back towards the pair as she did so,

"Or at least they started before I got up" she added with a happy sigh as she look past the combatants and out to see,

That girl and the sea- Jessica thought –but then again, each to there own element-.

She then turned to Derrick and Sara and called out to the two, saying that they where leaving soon, and with that made her way back to the camp.

After hearing Jessica's call the two started to make there way back, Sara was a little bit worn out, but Derrick felt great it had been a while since he had had someone to spar with,

Adele waited for them on her seat and began to walk with them when they got to her.

"You're a fast learner Sara" said Derrick, examining his axe for any damage as he walked,

"Thanks Dare" Sara smiled back, who then laughed as Derrick cringed at the nick name,

"I was wondering when Jess was going to tell you about that one" Derrick said as the plan to get back at Jessica,

"I don't know, I think it's kind of cute, I wish I had a nickname" Adele added a little wishfully,

"Well what about the name your parents gave you, what is it again, oh yeah Mumph" Sara was cut short as Adele's hand was clamped over her mouth,

"You never mention that name, or I do to you what I did to derricks tent" Adele threatened though still smiling as to show she was joking,

"Ok ok, I won't mention the name" Sara said after getting free,

"Come on you two we've got to get going" Derrick called from slightly ahead,

"Alright Derrick, come on Bluebird" Sara said laughing and running away from Adele,

"I told you never to call me that" Adele shouted back angrily but still with a smile and began to give chase.

Derrick just stood there and shook his head -I am never going to get used to traveling with women- he thought.

It was just after midday when it happened, the wagon was moving through a forest not far away from the Karagol Sea, Derrick was sitting in the back keeping an eye on Lester, Sara and Adele Were playing cards and Jessica was guiding the horse.

Then the three attacked. One after the other three men all dressed in robes similar to Lester's but of different colours stepped out in front it of the wagon.

Jessica pulled on the reins and brought the wagon to a stop; at this all four of the travelers got out and faced the men who blocked their way.

"Who are you and what do you what with us" Derrick called analyzing the three.

It was pretty obvious that they were of the same order as Lester and if the colour of the robes were any indication then they had a mars, a Jupiter and a mercury adept on there hands.

"We are of servants of the lady Ceradus" said a largish man in red and orange robes drawing a large sword as he did so,

"And you are coming with us" said a slightly shorter man in robes that were light and dark blue, his eye scanning the group for any potential threat,

"So are you going to come willingly or do we get to have some fun first" said the last wearing white and purple robes and just waiting to attack with barely disguised enthusiasm.

"Oh well at least one of you uses a sword, this should be more fun than Lester" Derrick said getting into a fighting stance the rest of his group following suit and readying to cast,

"Alright if that is the way you want it, the so be it" said the mars adept and with that he and derrick broke ranks and charged at each other,

The battle had begun.

Derrick and the man in red were in the middle of the two group's sword on axe with blasts of psynergy either side of them; neither side would attack them for fear of hitting their own man.

Thought evenly matched in skill, Derrick's opponent had the advantage of being completely familiar with his weapon and so this made him quicker than Derrick.

The fight between the women and the other two men was not going much better; all three had to take cover as the casting speed of the Jupiter adept was phenomenal, also with the mercury adept attacking with a near constant froth sphere was stopping them from making any moves.

It wasn't until Sara broke cover and fired a cycle beam at the man in blue's head that they where able to strike back all launching there most powerful attacks at once causing the other two to go one the defensive and duck behind a rock.

"What are we going to do now Tom? They have us pinned" the man in blue to the guy in purple.

"We will do what they did, Paul" Tom replied calmly

"We wait until there is a space in there attack and then we strike just like that little witch did to me" He added, waited for a few second and when the blasting had died down jumped out and cast a tornado at three,

"Be careful Tom!" Paul shouted.

"That one almost hit Mike" At this

The fight between Derrick and Mike was at that moment in a stalemate, with there weapons locked together, then Mike shifted his sword and caused Derrick to lose his grip on his axe casing it to become imbedded in a tree.

"You mine now boy" Mike scowled razing his blade above his head and a shout form Tom of "Impact" making Mike's blade glow purple with the increase in power,

As Mike brought the blade down, in one smooth movement Derrick drew his saw from his scabbard cast, his own impact and blocked the hit.

"Very Good young'un but how do you like this" Mike said taking his sword and quickly embedding it in Derricks left forearm, stopped slightly by his gauntlet but blood was still drawn and Derrick could feel the blade in his skin.

"Very nice, but how about this" Said derrick and with great effort and stabbed Mike in the side,

This caused several things to happen.

First was that Mike let go of his sword and keeled over, holding his wound leaving derrick to run back towards his friends.

And secondly the sight of Mike falling started Tom and Paul on focusing there energies to attack.

Derrick turned round from Adele, who was healing his wound just in time to see them,

"Jess, Sara! The other two are using fusion, try and counter it!" he yelled taking Adele with his non-bleeding arm and running for cover.

Sara and Jessica took there positions and began to focus their energies also but Tom and Paul had started first.

"Powers of Jupiter and Mercury join together, gather your might and unleash your combined fury…HAILSTORM"

Derrick could only watch as giant chunks of ice carried by a terrible gale headed to wards them.

But luck was on their side today.

"Powers of Venus and Mars join together, gather your might and unleash your combined fury…MAGMA WALL"

From the ground leapt a Giant wall of molten rock blocking the attack,

When the two collided no one could see anything till the dust had cleared.

When it had all that could be seen was Mike still clutching his side, the other two where nowhere to be seen.

* * *

CW: -Well let's see time for shout outs I think. GoldenSunGeek yes you can have two plushies because mudshipping rocks. Rozzlyn, A plushie of the actual golden sun? Well why not it's yours. Kokiri Kid, to you I say Greetings and welcome to the other side.

Felix: - Some medical attention would be nice!

CW:- Ok I'm coming, I will see you guys In about two weeks cause next week I'm on holiday yippee.

Felix: - Me, Hospital, Now

CW: - Alright I'm coming. Bye everybody PEACE.


End file.
